kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
The One (series)/Loka's Story
.*A female animatronic walks against a snowy blizzard, nearly freezing.* ?: *brr*...Tengo muy frío en esta tormenta de nieve. Lamento que no trajera un abrigo... pero mi casa está cerca de aquí... .*The animatronic, named Loka, eventually enters a cozy-looking log cabin with a warm fire crackling at the fireplace. She quickly walks over to the fireplace and sits down next to it.* Loka: Ahh... Calor... El calor dulce... .*She looks to her right and sees a framed picture of herself and her beloved Loko.* Loka: ...¿Loko, cómo estás...? .*She puts the picture down, and then makes a decision.* Loka: Voy a esperar hasta fines del invierno y luego buscar para tú. .*Loka then continues to warm herself by the fireplace Three months later, she walks outside, and takes a deep breath. Winter has ended, and spring is in full swing with green grasses and bees beginning to pollenate the flowers.* Loka: ¡La primavera está aqui! Ahora es el tiempo. ¡Ya voy, Loko! .*Loka closes her eyes, and focuses... until she suddenly opens them, now having a sense of direction. She points into the distance.* Loka: ...Esa manera. .*Loka begins jogging in the direction she was pointing. After a bit, she arrives at a forest.* Loka: No suponga entrar el bosque... .*Loka hesitantly enters the forest, ignoring warnings she'd been given by Loko himself. After walking in the forest for a while, she sits down on a rock.* Loka: ...No es malo aquí... Es pacífico. .*She looks around at her surroundings. Just a peaceful forest. She wonders why Loko didn't want her to go here.* Loka: ...No hay tiempo que perder. Loko está cerca de aquí. .*Loka gets back up, and starts walking again, when out of nowhere, out of the corner of her eye, she sees something charging straight at her. She is hit and falls straight to the ground, along with the person who had charged into her - K.* K: Oh, uhm, sorry, I didn't see you there. Loka: ...¿Que? K: ...Oh! ¿No habla... Inglés? Loka: Tiene rázon. K: Umm... Un momento, por favor. .*K whistles and raises his hand. A parrot animatronic with dark green endo eyes flies to him and lands on his shoulder.* K: Now, then, what's your name? Parrot: ¿Cómo te llamas? Loka: Me llamo Loka. Parrot: My name is Loka. K: Loka, hm? That's a nice name. Anyways, sorry for bumping into you back there. Parrot: ¿Loka? Es un bonito nombre. Lo siento chocar con usted allí. Loka: Gracias. Está perdonado. Parrot: Thanks. You are forgiven. K: Thanks. I have to go now, bye. Parrot: Gracias. Me tengo que ir, adiós. Loka: Adiós. .*K and Loka part ways, K running again, while Loka leisurely strolls further into the forest.* Loka: Es una beuna persona... .*Loka continues through the forest, unaware that someone was now following her. She stops by a tree and leans against it.* Loka: ...El bosque es muy grande. ¿Dónde está la salida? .*All of a sudden, the person runs up to Loka and smacks her with a giant object, causing her to black out.* .*When Loka wakes up, she finds herself encased in a dome of tree roots. When she has the energy, she quickly gets up and surveys her surroundings.* Loka: ¿Que? ¿Dónde estoy? .*Loka finds a piece of paper within the dome. She walks up to it and reads it.* Let's see how well you fare with the forest. I've heard about your mission. Try and find your Loko now! .*Besides the note was a strange, horned mask. Loka recognized it instantly and groaned.* Loka: Uy... ¡Es un vejigante! Loko, por favor ¡socorro! .*Loka runs up to the edge of the dome and tries to punch her way through, but it was no use. The roots were too thick. She then tried to ram her way out using the mask's horns, but to no avail. After several more different attempts that failed, Loka gave up. She lays down in the middle of the dome, where she then deactivates.* .*Shortly after Loka's deactivation, the person walks up to the dome. They hold out their hand, and the roots part. They then walk into the dome, grabs their mask, and exits as the roots close again behind them. They put their mask back on and look over to the roots.* ?: You may begin now. .*The person then hurriedly exits the forest.* Category:Paxadora Category:TheKrazyStew Category:Literature